Mega Man
Mega Man & Bass, known in Japan as Rockman & Forte (ロックマン&フォルテ, Rokkuman ando Forute?), is a game in the Mega Man Classic (Sub-Series). It takes place after Mega Man 8. The original Super Famicom version of Rockman & Forte was marketed exclusively in Japan in 1998, and was one of the final third party titles for the console. The story was changed slightly from the Super Famicom version to meet with the timeline of taking place after Mega Man 8. Before an English title was announced for the game in 2001, fans thought of Rockman & Forte as Mega Man 9. Until recently, this was considered the last game in the Mega Man Classic sub-series with the exception of its somewhat sequel, Mega Man & Bass: Challenger From the Future, which was released only in Japan. (The recent Mega Man Powered Up for the PlayStation Portable is simply a remake of the original Mega Man). Characters * Mega Man * Proto Man * Bass * Beat * Auto * Roll * Dr. Wily * Dr. Light * Tengu Man * Astro Man * King - is a robot created by Dr. Wily that wanted to rule a human-free nation. He created six robots himself and had help from two of Dr. Wily's robots to achieve his aim. He attacked a robot museum and stole the data of the battle robots to create a robot army. Proto Man tried to stop him, but he was defeated in one hit and King escaped. * Dynamo Man - was once a robot used to guide schoolchildren on field trips through the power plant. When King made him create an internal power generator that emitted a massive energy force field, no one could get close to him, and he soon began to resent everyone. He can charge himself up with electricity to attack and refill his energy column. * Cold Man - is another ice-themed Robot Master made by King designed to look like an icebox. He attacks using spiked Ice Walls that he creates by opening the freezer on his belly, freezing the floor, and creating Cold Mist enemies to slow the player's movement. * Ground Man - is a Robot Master similar to Drill Man in attack style. He is motivated to achieve his goals, but hardly ever speaks and seems to have no feelings. He sometimes hoards treasure that he finds for his own personal collection, without consulting King, his creator. * Pirate Man - was created to attack cargo vessels on the open sea. His secret hideout is somewhere at the bottom of the ocean. He attacks using three Remote Mines or rolling inside of a giant bubble to attack, using his arm to fill the room with water when the level is too low to use his bubble attack. * Burner Man - created by King for the sole purpose of destroying the environment. After creating him, King tricked Burner Man into thinking that he must burn a forest every day or his self-destruct bomb would explode. Whether this is true or not remains unknown. * Magic Man - is a former member of the King Army Circus Group, but he enlisted in King's Army in order to show off. He puts incredible effort into researching his magic tricks, but few people think of him as a hard worker. His weapon, Magic Card, can restore his health. Story In the year 20XX, after a year of peace since the emergence of the "Evil Energy" on Earth and its use by Dr. Wily to build extremely powerful robots to take over the world, a new villain arrives who goes by the name of "King." At first the goals of this new, arrogant being seem unclear, but after a while they become quite certain. King desires to create a utopia in which robots will be able to live in peace and harmony. The only problem with this goal is that humans are left out of the picture, and as far as King is concerned, they are the enemy. King desires to build a massive army of robots with which to build his utopian world, so he breaks into the Robot Museum and collects all of the Data CDs upon which the information of the creations of Dr. Light and Dr. Wily are stored. Even though he is a pacifist by nature, Mega Man has a strong sense of justice and knows that King's goals are against everything that he and Dr. Light stand for. Dr. Light tells him that he must go at once to the Robot Museum and put a stop to King's plans before they get out of hand. However, Mega Man is not the only one who has a bone to pick with King. Bass, Dr. Wily's most powerful creation, is quite upset with King proclaiming to be the most powerful robot in the world. Bass, who is quite arrogant himself, decides to prove that he is the strongest of them all by tracking down and defeating King before his rival, Mega Man, can. Mega Man & Bass: Challenger From the Future This game was released only in Japan in 1999. Story In the year 20XX, a group of robots from the future calling themselves the Dimensions attacked Symphony City, a city where people and robots lived in peace. Though without any witnesses, the one leading the Dimensions with overwhelming power was a robot like Mega Man, who named himself Mega Man Shadow. He was said to be a dark and wicked person completely obsessed with destruction. Mega Man, who heard this news at Dr. Right's laboratory, took off to the scene despite being under maintenance. At the same time, Dr. Wily saw the dark Mega Man, and to ascertain the mystery he sends Bass to the city... Gameplay Similar to the previous game, two characters are available for play: Mega Man and Bass. Mega Man handles like previous games in the series, combining charged attacks and sliding across the ground. Bass, like in the previous game, can fire rapidly in set 45-degree angles, and has dash and double jump abilities. A notable part of the gameplay is that the Robot Masters in this game do not have an invincibility period after being hit, allowing the player to continuously attack them if possible. Another point is that there are only five weapons to be obtained, with one Robot Master not surrendering a weapon for the player to use. The Bolt system also makes a comeback, with various parts and equipment able to be bought. Both characters have items that only work for them, such as Mega Man being able to summon Rush, Eddie, Tango and Beat. Bass can summon Treble and Reggae, who is a robotic support bird. Gallery Image:MM&BKing.png|''King'' Image:RockboardReggae.png|''Reggae'' Packaging Artwork Image:MMBJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:MMBCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MMBChallenger.png|''Challenger From the Future'' Category:Mega Man Classic Games